The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Light emitting devices for lighting purposes are sometimes required to achieve high luminance and high color rendering properties. Color rendering properties of the light emitting devices can be improved by, for example, using a plurality of light emitting elements having different emission wavelengths. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-310613 discloses a light emitting device which includes light emitting elements which are capable of emitting white light, red light, green light and blue light.